Bowser's Conquest
by DekaBreak 2.0
Summary: Lemon fic


**Hey everyone, this is Reaper4991 and Dekabreak 2.0 w** ith a Bowser take over/Lemon story.

To give you all fair warning: This Fic will involve rape, mind break, kidnapping, sex in public areas, monster/Bowser having sex with/raping/enslaving women, Death of MALE Hero Characters, MALE Hero characters being betrayed, women being treated and used as slaves/toys, women raping and breaking other women, Women enjoying the previous items, and more. We give you this warning now so you will be aware ahead of time and will not take it out on us for not warning you.

We also want to make VERY CLEAR that we do not approve of these things in real life and believe those who commit these acts, outside of role playing and fetishizing with their partners/respective others, deserve to be executed for what they've done.

Now, this is not a MARIO story, this is a Smash Brothers story, at the start at least, so there will be characters outside of Mario being claimed by Bowser. The first ones up are Mario girls, but we will expand into the others later as we go along.

WARNING: In future chapters, assuming no one tries to kick this fic off, there will be characters that are kinda sluttier than they would normally be so you've been warned in advance!

WARNING 2: Since this is a Lemon Fic, we are not marking when a Lemon starts and ends since there is no clear stop in one place and a length before hitting another so if you don't want lemons then don't read this fic at all. There will be bits and parts of actual plot as we go, but the majority will be Bowser enjoying any and all women we decide to give him.

Well, let's get on with the lemony/adventure fun.

Disclaimer: We own nothing! Sad for us, but even sadder for the Lawyers that wanted to sue us thinking we did own any of this.

(Authors Notes)

"Speech"

"Thoughts"

[Announcer]

"Taboo, monster Bowser, and other large creatures speech"

"Above's thoughts"

Chapter 1: It Begins

Koopa Castle

Bowser sat on his throne nursing some injuries he still had from when he and the other villains teamed up with the heroes to beat that creature, Taboo, and now he was plotting how he would capture Peach next when suddenly the creature known as Taboo was before him and Bowser glared angrily, "What are you doing here?!" He growled at the creature while finding he was lacking the aura of power that he had when they faced him before.

Taboo merely floated there before his echoing voice was heard, "Hello Bowser I've come to offer you something that I know you will want."The slightly see through blue creature/being stated and Bower frowned.

"And what's that?" Bowser asked as he wasn't about to just trust this being that merely used and threw away anyone and everyone that outlived their usefulness. If he did that then he wouldn't have any of his soldiers anymore.

Taboo seemed to get some semblance of a smile on his/it's face, "The Chance to finally win and get that princess that you've wanted for some time." It/he stated and Bowser growled as he knew that was a jab at him.

"And why should I believe let alone trust you?" Bowser growled as he had the urge to just take his claws and tear into this thing before him.

"Because what do you have to lose exactly?" It asked "Last time I checked, you never once had a victory or even came close to it, hell your son came closer than you did, and now when offered a chance to finally win and stick it to Mario, you refuse?" The entity stated as it wasn't about to have this lesser being, as much of a pain in the ass as he was, question him.

Bowser growled as he was losing his patience with this bastard, "I am no one's servant or slave and after what you pulled last time I have no reason to trust you let alone work for you." He stated as he really wanted to torch this thing in front of him with his fire breath.

Taboo seemed to release a chuckle that reverberated throughout the castle, "Who said you would be working for me?" Taboo asked as he continued chuckling, "I'm giving you this chance because I'm tired of seeing you lose, since it really is pathetic." Taboo stated as he knew Bowser was getting agitated and aggravated and he was enjoying playing with the lesser creature.

Bowser growled at the entity before him, "Watch it Taboo, you and I both know you aren't at full power and I can at the very least give you a grave injury and it will only get worse for you the longer the fight goes on. Now tell me the real reason you want to help me as you claim." He stated and Taboo frowned as he was actually right in the regards to his current power and Bowser very well could injure him a great deal.

"Very well, due to me losing I can only remain on this plain for another few minutes before I will be unable to return and have decided to at least ensure someone conquers this plain and make it their own." Taboo stated and Bowser narrowed his eyes at the entity before him.

"Then why not ask Ganon?" Bowser asked as it was no secret that Ganon could take him on very easily, sure Bowser would give him a scar or two to remember, but he wasn't likely to win, "Why come to me?"

Taboo smirked "Very simple Bowser, I don't like him." He stated before laughing slightly, "And he doesn't have the interest in women that I know you do." He stated and Bowser snorted before laughing slightly.

"Hehe true, you'd think he would have taken Zelda by now." Bowser stated with his laugh coming down to a chuckle and Taboo nodded in agreement.

"Exactly and the power I am going to give you is based on the number of princesses and women you claim for yourself. Didn't you wonder why the first few targets when I attacked were Peach and Zelda?" Taboo stated and Bowser blinked slightly.

"A little bit yeah." Bowser stated before hardening his eyes at Taboo, "Alright Taboo, I'll take the offer, but if you're deceiving me I will personally disembowel and disassemble you piece by piece with my claws." He stated as he flexed his claws at him.

Taboo smirked, maybe this lesser creature had potential after all, "Hehe okay, whatever you say now hold still." Taboo said as he shone a light over Bowser and said king then felt power rushing through him and he grinned as he thought about all the princesses/queens the world had to available for him to claim along with any other women he decided to take, "I wish you luck Bowser." Taboo stated as he vanished.

Bowser then grinned as he knew exactly who to go after first and finally have what was his and his vengeance, "Hehe, now that he is gone I can start, Kamek! Get the armies ready! We attack Mushroom Kingdom and are going after Princess Peach," Bowser called to his court Wizard.

Said Wizard came flying in and nodded quickly, "Yes my king." He said as he flew off to get the different factions that served Bowser ready and prepared.

Bowser grinned victoriously, "Soon Peach, you'll be mine at last." He said as he thought of the blonde princess and how she would be serving him from now on. This time, he wasn't going to give her an option and was just going to claim her, then maybe Rosalina and Daisy too.

As well all know and would guess; the kidnapping went as usual: Koopa troops kidnapped Princess Peach and brought her to Bowser. Then an army of Bowser's soldiers created an intricate blockade for Mario and/or his companions to get through. Now Bowser was standing in front of Peach but instead of her usual attire; she was in an all-white outfit consisting of a thong that rode up her ass, heels, stockings, garter, microkini top, elbow gloves, and choker. She was blushing in embarrassment at the revealing outfit that showed her DD cup tits and her perky ass, "W-what do you want from me Bowser and why have dressed me like this?" She asked the Koopa King that was before her and for some reason her body was hot from the way he was looking at her.

Bowser smirked and approached, "I've decided to make you mine, you slut princess." He stated before he grabbed her ass and licked her lips before inserting his tongue into her mouth. Peach tried to get away but Bowser held her in place as his tongue dominated hers.

"Stop, let me go." She thought before moaning slightly as Bowser was squeezing her ass. Bowser then began wrapping his tongue around Peach's, who found herself enjoying it and aroused despite her mental protests, and Bowser shifted his hands to push a finger up her ass while keeping said ass in his hands so she couldn't move away.

Bowser pulled back and smirked at seeing her tongue still sticking out wanting to keep playing with his, "Ah come now." He said as his hands kneaded her ass, "Don't fight me." He stated as she was still trying to escape and he held her to his chest. She kept struggling and Bowser frowned before he claimed her lips in a sloppy kiss before he began sticking his tongue into her mouth and down her throat a little while he kept her ass in one hand with a finger up her ass while the other went around and began fingering her pussy.

She began to moan as Bowser played with her clit as he fingered her, "Why-why does this feel so good?!" She thought and began to question why Mario never touched her in this way before Bowser then let her go surprising her. She looked to the Koopa king as he moved back a little, "Why-why did you stop?" She asked while wondering why she wanted him to keep going.

Bowser smirked knowing she was getting hooked since he was sure Mario never had the balls, pun intended, to ever fuck her or show her the fun of physical pleasure, "You seemed uncomfortable my dear princess, so I stopped. Isn't that what you wanted?" He stated and then asked with a smirk while Peach seemed conflicted.

"But..." Peach stated before Bowser turned away from her and moved to his throne. As he sat down, Peach then saw his cock, which was easily 10 inches, hanging there and she felt heat rush through her body.

Bowser smirked at him eyeing his cock, "If you want more, then I want you to crawl up here and begin servicing my cock with that pretty mouth of yours." He stated and Peach seemed conflicted since she could just stop and wait for Mario, but then she might lose out on that pleasurable feeling. That last thought clinched it for her and she got on her knee and crawled up to Bowsers cock and widened her eyes at it since… let's just say it was huge. All Peach could do was marvel at it before she began to lick it like an ice cream cone causing Bowser to smirk, "That's it, you princess whore, service my cock and you better begin sucking it if you want more pleasure." Bowser stated and Peach moaned for reasons she didn't understand as she put Bowser's huge cock in her mouth, though she thought her jaw would hurt soon. Bowser grinned down at her, "Very good, my princess slut." He stated before Peach began to bob her head up and down.

Before long Bowser grabbed her head and made her deep throat him and Peach screamed around his cock while her thong got soaked and Bowser laughed, "That's right slut, this is how you service my cock." He then noticed her pussy making a puddles under her and laughed, "Who would have guessed that prim and proper Peach was a masochistic bitch?" He stated and Peach looked up at him with confusion in her slightly glazed eyes since she didn't know what he meant.

"What does he mean I am a masochist? What does that mean?" Peach thought innocently as she only knew she felt pleasure from Bowser being so rough with her like this and calling her a slut and bitch.

Peach began sucking harder finding that she liked the taste of his cock and Bowser smiled, "Once I fuck this slut, she'll never go back to that imbecile Mario and Mushroom will be mine before I claim more women for my own enjoyment." Bowser thought as he enjoyed his new slut servicing him before he stopped her, "Pull your tits out and wrap them around my cock." He stated and Peach looked at him in confusion before Bowser ripped her top off and groped her breasts, "These are your tits and now you use them how I tell you to."

He growled and she nodded, "Ahhhh." She moaned as Bowser stopped squeezing them and Peach did as ordered and used her tits by wrapping them around his cock and began moving them up and down.

Bowser smirked as she readily did as ordered, "That's a good slut; pump my cock with those tits." He stated as he reclined into his throne a little to relax as his new slut pleasured him and smirked wider as he pinched her nipple lightly.

Peach moaned at being called a slut and her nipple being pinched, "Yes Bowser." She said as she continued to pump up his cock. As she kept going, Bowser grit his teeth before he released his load covering Peach in his cum making her gasp in surprise as the cum was warm and it surprised her that his cock would let something else.

Bowser looked her over finding the sight of her covered in his cum to be very erotic and he wanted to take the next hole she had, "Lick yourself and me clean. Then I want you on your hands and knees with your ass pointed towards me." He ordered and Peach seemed to snap out of her stupor as his order registered and she nodded.

Peach then wiped the cum from her and then licked the cum off her fingers and tasted cum for the first time, "It tastes good." She thought before she then licked Bowser's cock clean and got on her hands and knees with her ass facing him. Bowser smirked before he pulled her thong down to around her knees with their being a trail of juice from her thong to her pussy, "What-what are you doing Bowser?" She asked as her body was getting hot and she wanted him to do something but didn't know what.

Bowser narrowed his eyes before grabbing her hair and pulling her back, "I am your master from now on slut, you will address me as such. Do you understand?" He growled and demanded as he saw her pussy leak more from the threatening tone and the roughness.

Peach nodded as her pussy got wetter and the heat in her body grew hotter, "Ye-yes master." She stated and Bowser nodded.

"Good slut, now stick out your tongue and share a kiss with me." He ordered and she stuck her tongue out before Bowser wrapped his around it and pressed his lips against hers causing Peach to moan and play with his tongue before Bowser broke it, "Now, to fuck this tight ass of yours." He stated before he shoved his cock into her ass.

"AHHHHHH" Peach screamed as her master's huge cock rammed into her ass and her pussy sprayed below her. Naturally, Peach being the masochist she was, started moaning almost immediately as he kept pumping into her ass, "Ah Master! You feel so good." She said as Bowser just kept on destroying her ass Bowser smirked.

"Do you want this every day? Do you want to feel this in your pussy?" He asked as he rubbed her pussy and Peach moaned and nodded.

"Yes!" She screamed and Bowser smirked as he knew this slut was his and he still got to enjoy her pussy soon.

"Then swear upon your crown to be my slave, bitch, and servant forever and I will give you this pleasure every day and treat you like the masochistic slut you are." He stated as he slapped her ass and she screamed slightly in pleasure.

"Ahh yes master!" She said as she continued being fucked up the ass, "I swear on my crown to be the slave and servant of King Bowser Koopa, my lord and master." She said and Bowser laughed darkly before pulling Peach into a kiss and she welcomed his tongue raping her mouth and throat and Bowser began spanking her ass causing her to moan out and Bowser decided it was time to test his slut.

"Now that you are mine slut, I am going to kill Mario, Luigi, and anyone that comes to take you away. You are my bitch slave and no one is going to take you away from me again and then I am going to rape Daisy and Rosalina and make them into my sluts too and you're going to help me do both." He stated and Peach was just moaning as he kept fucking her ass and slapping her ass.

Peach only nodded as his words finally registered, "Yes master! Please kill them, don't let them take me away from you. I want to stay with you forever and be a good slut for you." She stated and begged as she enjoyed Bowser fucking her ass.

He smirked, "And what about your friends?" He asked giving her ass a good slap making her moan.

"Take them master, every girl should get to be your slave and bitch. I'll help them realize it." She screamed and Bowser smirked as he had broken the princess and was now the one to rule. With that thought in mind he grabbed her tits and pinched her nipples while raping her mouth again with his tongue making her moan more.

"That's a good slut, I'll turn you into the perfect masochistic cumdump for me and we can start shortly by piercing these slut tits and making you look like a proper whore for me." He stated as he saw her pussy get wetter while her ass tightened.

"Yes master." She moaned with a smile as she kissed him back, but she wondered why her nipples need piercings to show she was a slut.

Bowser smirked and kept fucking her ass before he grunted, "Get ready to take my cum in your ass." He stated as he sped up before he slammed all the way in and started filling her ass.

"MASTER!" Peach cried as her master unleashed a load of cum into her ass causing her to cum as well.

"I'm not done yet slut." He stated as he left her ass and gave it a slap, "Now, spread your pussy and beg." He stated as he pushed a finger into her pussy and Peach took her hands and spread her pussy while shivering slightly as her pussy leaked on the floor and the cum in her ass ran down on her pussy.

"Please master, put your cock in my slutty pussy and fuck it raw." She stated with her not knowing what she was saying meant but knew it was making her feel pleasure and her master seemed to enjoy it. Bowser smirked before lining his cock up with her pussy.

"With this, you are now my bitch slave cumdump." He stated before he slammed his whole cock into her pussy puncturing her womb and making an outline of his cock in her stomach. Peach screamed as she felt her pussy stretch and she lost her hymen and she created a puddle of her juices under her while also peeing on the floor and making a slutty ahegao. Bowser continued to fuck her silly pounding into her womb multiple times and every time she screamed.

"Yes master, fuck me harder. Fuck my slutty pussy." She mumbled as Bowser did as asked and fucked her harder and faster until he came inside her. Peach screamed until she passed out from pleasure. Bowser put her on the floor removing his cock and watched as cum emptied out of her pussy and he noticed a fucked stupid face.

Bowser smirked at the sight of her, "You're mine now Peach and no one else is going to touch or use you." He stated while laughing victoriously before his body glowed and he felt power flow into him as information entered his mind.

[First Princess! Reward: Fire Blast: you can create a blast of fire to launch at your enemies along with still having your fire breath]. His mind reviewed the information from that strange announcer voice that always said when to fight and when to stop.

"Well, that's one down." Bowser said to himself before turning to call his soldiers, "Koopas! Take this slut to my room, I get the feeling Mario is coming soon." Bowser said as he moved to go to the room where he always fought Mario. He then paused and smirked viciously, "Actually, bring her with me." He stated before entering the room he would fight Mario and sat on a throne as Peach began to stir before Mario burst through the door.

"Bowser! Give back the Princess." He demanded and Bowser laughed before Mario was surrounded by Koopas, Goombas, Hammer Bros, and Kamek.

Bowser grinned at Mario, "What makes you think your Princess wants to go back?" He asked knowingly as Peach began to awaken.

Mario growled at the Koopa king before him, "Of course she wants to go back." Mario said remembering every time he had saved her from Bowser.

Bowser smirked, "Well, why don't you ask her yourself?" Bowser stated as Peach awoke fully and stood, with Mario blushing at her lack of clothing.

Shaking his head of the thoughts that entered it, "Princess, quickly come over here and we can go home." Mario called and Peach smiled before turning to Bowser and winked so Mario couldn't see before she walked forward until she was in front of Mario. She smiled and he nodded before facing Bowser only to be smacked right into a wall with Peach standing there with her driver in hand and frown on her face as she looked at him.

"I'm not going anywhere Mario; I am master Bowser's slut slave now." She stated happily as the Koopas shackled Mario to the wall and Peach hurried over to Bowser and straddled him before taking him into a loving kiss while letting his tongue rape her mouth again.

"What?! What have you done to her Bowser?!" Mario demanded as he struggled against the chains holding him in place.

Bowser chuckled as he groped Peach's bare ass and she kissed his cheek and neck lovingly, "I just did what you never had the balls to do, I gave Peach the pleasure of my cock and made her my slut." He stated as he licked her cheek and she turned and licked his tongue.

"What?!" Mario asked not believing his ears causing Bowser to smirk and Peach took him back into a kiss as she began stroking his cock.

Mario could only watch on as Peach swirled her tongue against Bowser's and let it enter her mouth as he groped her ass and even started fingering it, "Show this fool how much of a slut you are." Bowser ordered and Peach nodded before turned around on Bowser so her back was to him and put his cock into her pussy causing her to moan.

"Of fuck! Fuck my slutty pussy with your big cock. I love you so much master, I don't want anyone else to fuck me." She screamed as she kept riding him while wondering where the hell those words came from.

Bowser grinned down at the little plumber that was now stuck in a shocked/broken expression, "See Mario, she's mine now." Bowser stated with a grin, "Now then, what to do with you?" He asked himself and Peach moaned.

"Master just get rid of him so you can fuck me more. You still haven't turned me into the slut you want yet, I want to be the perfect slut for you and Mario is only going to get in the way." She whined as she kept riding Bowser and ignored Mario.

Bowser chuckled, "I agree, Koopas throw him into the lava." Bowser ordered as he groped Peach's tits and fucked her pussy and took her into a kiss while Mario just numbly let the Koopas drag him away as his Princess was gone.

"I'm sorry Mario, but I won't let you get in the way of my beloved master using me." Peach thought as she made out with her master as her womb was used as an onahole.

Bowser laughed as he saw the dead look in Mario's eyes, "At last, I win!" He said with joy as his greatest enemy met his demise and his new princess slut now fully in his possession, "So Peach, who do wanna help get next Daisy or Rosalina?" He asked and Peach moaned as she kept riding him and wanted to keep kissing him.

"Whoever you want master, just please let me keep serving you." She screamed and Bowser smirked at his newly claimed and devoted slut.

"Then I'll claim Rosalina while you go and visit Daisy under the guise of seeing a friend, then you're going to rape her all night long and turn her into a whore for my enjoyment." He stated with a grin as he knew he needed more women, both for his own desires and to grow his power.

Peach however was confused, "But, ah, master, mm, how-how will, ah, I rape her, oh god, if I don't-don't have a cock?" She asked as she moaned and gasped from his cock hitting inside her.

Bowser smirked knowing he had much to teach his new bitch slave, "I'm going to give you something called a strapon and it will give you a fake cock that you can use to rape her with." He explained while giving her a few hard thrusts.

"Oh, o-okay master." She said as she kept riding his cock, "But master, how-how will you get, so good, into space?" She asked and Bowser smirked as he teased her tits.

"Don't worry about that slut, just focus on pleasing my cock before we do some adjustments on you and you go to turn Daisy into a slut too." He stated as he played with her tits causing her to moan.

"O-okay master." She said as she continued pleasing her master as Bowser smirked at her trying so hard despite never even seeing a cock earlier that day.

"That's a good slut; just do as your master tells you and everything will be fine." Bowser stated before he brought her into another kiss and played with her tongue while his hands continued with her tits and began pinching her nipples in his claws.

"Ah master." She moaned causing Bowser to chuckle.

"You like that don't you slut, you like me abusing your body. That's good because these perky nipples and your cute little clit are gonna become pierced with tags showing that you're my property." He stated as he thrust his cock up hitting her womb repeatedly.

"Ahhhh yes master!" She screamed as Bowser pounded her pussy harder and faster before Bowser grunted.

"Get ready to take my cum, maybe I'll get you pregnant." He stated as he kept fucking her harder and faster while ensuring he reached all the way to her womb.

"Oh yes master." She said wanting her masters cum in her pussy. Bowser then came hard and Peach's stomach bloated slightly from the massive amount of cum before Bowser pulled out and pushed a vibrator, which he had handy for the event he made Peach fall for him, into her pussy before he slammed into her ass and Peach screamed as Bowser forced her to bounce on his cock, "Ah master you feel so good." Peach moaned as her inflated belly jiggled along with her breasts while Bowser kept fucking her ass and pinching her nipples.

"Just think slave, if you hadn't kept trying to get away from me and Mario hadn't kept interfering then we could have been doing this for years. You could have been feeling this pleasure for years and been happy instead of never getting to know pleasure until now. I think you owe me quite a bit of an apology." Bowser stated as he kept fucking her ass and pinching her nipples with his claws.

"Ahhhhh I'm sorry master!" Peach said as she really was since she loved the pleasure and Bowser growled and grabbed her hair causing her to moan.

"Sorry isn't good enough slut, which is why you're gonna help me take the other princess sluts you know and you will be my cumdump bitch for the rest of your life." Bowsers stated as he began to really destroy her ass and pull her tits.

"Ahhhh yes master!" She screamed before Bowser then filled her ass with his cum making her scream again before Bowser plugged her ass with a buttplug and put her on her knees.

"Clean my cock like the whore you are." He ordered as he pulled her tits around his cock and she moaned.

"Yes master." She said as she went to work cleaning her master's cock with her tits and mouth. She licked every part of his cock and balls while her tits massaged his cock pleasing him.

"Good, very good" Bowser said before he stood, "Now come along to my room, slut." He ordered and Peach jumped onto his chest before taking him into a kiss as he carried her to his room by her ass. His room, naturally, was huge and fit for a king including a massive bed. Bowser then placed Peach on the ground and got on the bed, "Come here slut." He ordered and Peach crawled over and began lovingly licking her master's cock, "Tomorrow slut you will go and rape Daisy all night, while I go after Rosalina." He ordered as she licked his cock lovingly.

"Yes master." She said as she licked it his dick till he was back to full mast. Bowser then smirked as he needed one more touch and Kamek had already put the last touch on his nightstand.

"But first, your piercings." He stated with a grin as Peach shuddered at the grin and the potential pain she was going to get.

"Yes master." She said as she lifted her breasts and spread her pussy to show her clit. Bowser grabbed to piercings that were tags with his emblem on them and smirked before he pierced Peach's nipples and clit getting her to scream as her pussy sprayed the bed.

Bowser then laughed at seeing Peach cum from the pain, "Now you are a real slut for me." He stated as he saw her still coming down from her pain induced orgasm.

"Yes I am master" Peach said happily. She then straddled Bowser's cock and removed the vibrator from her pussy before putting Bowser's cock into her pussy and moaned.

"When you bring Daisy to me, I want her naked with her nipples and clit pierced, the vibrator and buttplug you were wearing are to be in her, I want her ball gagged and tied with ropes around her breasts holding her items in her pussy and ass, and her wearing heels and stockings that go just under her ass." He stated as he smacked Peach's ass a few times making her moan.

"Yes master, whatever you want." She said happily as she bounced on his cock but then thought of another slut that her master would enjoy, "Master, I think I know of someone you might like." She said as she panted from riding him.

Bowser raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And who would that be?" He asked as he kept making her bounce on him.

"Her name is Pauline; she's Mario's ex from before he met me." She stated and Bowser raised his eyebrow higher before he smirked.

"Really? Interesting." Bowser stated as he pulled her tits a little making her moan more.

"I think I know where she lives master." She stated as Bowser nodded and kept teasing her.

"I'll send some Koopas to get her while I deal with Rosalina." He stated before Peach then got off him after she came and went down by his cock.

"Whatever you say, master." Peach stated before she began giving him a titjob while she licked and sucked the head.

"Oh very nice." Bowser stated as Peach began deep throating what was poking out of her big tits.

Peach went on sucking her master's cock and using her tits until he came all over her. Peach then licked herself and Bowser clean before awaiting more orders. Bowser pulled her onto his chest before pulling the covers over them and they went to sleep with Peach having a content smile on her face.

Then next morning Bowser had Peach dress in her traditional pink princess dress with the same slut clothes under it. "Now you know what to do slut?" Peach nodded with a determined expression... That made her cute and not able to be taken seriously

"Yes master, I will make Daisy into your slut." She stated as she lovingly rubbed his chest.

"Very good." Bowser stated as he pet her head and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Have fun with Rosalina, master." She stated before Bowser slapped her ass as she walked away making her wink at him as she left.

Bowser then turned to his wizard, "Now then Kamek, have you figured out a way for me to get into space?" Bowser asked and Kamek nodded eager to please his king.

"Yes sire, however once you are inside, you won't be able to leave unless Rosalina lets you since my magic won't be able to work on you while you're in her observatory." Kamek stated and Bowser chuckled darkly.

"Oh, she'll let me." Bowser said with a grin, "Now send me and then send Koopas after the woman Pauline." He stated before Kamek nodded and began his magic before Bowser vanished. Bowser soon found himself on Rosalina's observatory/ship. Naturally this got some attention and Bowser knocked away everyone who tried to stop him as he approached Rosalina and held her hostage with his claws at her neck and her back to his chest. Rosalina, as always, was calm as Bowser held her, though she had a blush from feeling a certain appendage of his against her backside.

"What are you doing here Bowser? What do you want?" She asked and Bowser smirked before he began groping her ass and tits through her dress making her squeak,

"Not bad Rosalina, your dress would never show how well-endowed you are." Rosalina blushed as she had not ever been treated this way and liked the feeling of his hands roaming over her body. Bowser smirked before moving to her ear and licked it, "You know Peach is now my slut and is loving it. Would you like that too, you beautiful star slut?" Rosalina thought about her options here: on one hand she could take care of the Lumas and live life like normal or become one of the many sluts in service to king Bowser and get this pleasurable feeling that he was giving her every day. Bowser then turned her head and took her into a kiss while raping her mouth with his tongue.

"Mph!" She moaned as she wasn't expecting him to kiss and begin invading her mouth before she then began letting Bowser dominate her mouth. Bowser smirked before ripping her dress to show, surprisingly, a black bra and panty that barely held her luscious ass and her DD cup tits. Bowser smirked before he ripped those off and started groping her bare ass and tits.

"Very nice Rosalina" Bowser said smirking. Before he took her back into a kiss while Rosalina's subjects were unsure what to do. Bowser then inserted a finger into her ass and began pumping it making her widen her eyes.

"Mmph." Rosalina moaned, "This is… wonderful." She thought and Bowser smirked before pushing his tongue farther into her mouth and reached her throat. Rosalina almost choked on Bowser's tongue as he then began mouth fuck her with his tongue and she was enjoying it.

"Heh, too easy." Bowser thought as he kept going and switched to fingering her cunt while playing with her tits and Rosalina began wrapping her arms around his head to continue the kiss.

We then cut to Peach meeting with Daisy, who was in her usual yellow dress and welcomed her friend with a hug, "Peach, it's good to see you, but I thought you were kidnapped by Bowser?" She asked and Peach smiled.

"Oh you know, Mario did his usual heroics and saved me." She said before thinking, "Yeah right, that bastard just wanted to take me from my master. Ugh, all that wasted time without master using me." She thought while still smiling at Daisy. "So Daisy, how have things been with you?" Peach asked as she internally was imagining her master rewarding her after she took Daisy and made her a slut for Bowser.

Daisy smiled at her longtime friend, "Good actually, but it's been very stressful lately." She said and Peach tilted her head in confusion.

"What's wrong?" She asked since it may actually help her in claiming Daisy for Bowser.

"I've just been really stressed out, you know no time to myself and Luigi hasn't been to see me in weeks and hasn't tried anything with me at all." Daisy stated and Peach nodded in understand since she was the same way before Bowser claimed her.

"Oh don't worry, when I get through with you, you won't care about that. You'll just be an obedient slut for Master Bowser and will forget all about that limp dicked loser Luigi." Peach thought before smiling slightly, "Well how about you and I have a sleep over tonight and give the guards the night off so we can just hang out? I mean Bowser won't be around for a while since he just lost so we have no reason to worry." Peach suggested then reasoned and Daisy smiled.

"That sounds wonderful." Daisy said and Peach smiled while internally smirking at the chance to make this slut scream before she gave her to master Bowser and then enjoy her right beside him… if her master let her that is.

"Well come on then." Peach said as she smiled wanting Daisy to hurry up so they could be alone and she could make Daisy scream. After dismissing the guards for the day, they hurried to Daisy's bedroom and Peach entered the bathroom to change while Daisy changed into a see through nightgown with a yellow lace bra and panty that showed off her small tight ass and her D cup tits. However, when Peach came out, Daisy was shocked and a little horny at seeing Peach in her slut clothes. Then she noticed Peach's nipples and clit and she blushed more and got a little wet as she realized Peach got them pierced but the tiny bikini top and thong bottom hid what the actual piercings were.

"So what do you want to do first Peach?" She asked and Peach smirked as she came up to her.

"Oh, I can think of something." She stated before she kissed Daisy and pushed her tongue into Daisy's mouth while groping Daisy's ass and leading her to the bed.

Daisy widened her eyes, "What are you doing?!" She demanded as she tried to push Peach away but Peach simply smirked and held her ass firmly before she started kneading it causing Daisy to moan.

"I am going to help you relax and enjoy yourself." She stated before kissing Daisy again and pushed her tongue back into her mouth and began exploring it as her hands continued to knead her ass.

"Mmm," Daisy moaned before Peach released her ass with one hand and tore Daisy's nightgown off and then her panties before she began kneading her bare ass while still dominating her mouth in a kiss, "Why am I enjoying this?" Daisy thought before Peach then ripped her bra off and twisted her nipples and began sucking on Daisy's tongue. Daisy felt numb as Peach dominated her and played with her body.

Rosalina's Ship

We then cut back to Bowser, who was currently being ridden by Rosalina with his cock in her ass and she had a fucked stupid face. Bowser smirked as the queen was nothing but a slut and gave up any thoughts of resisting the moment he shoved his cock into her ass, "Ride me faster Rosalina, I want to see your tits bounce while your subjects watch you act like the slut you are." He stated as he slapped her ass and she moaned.

"Ahh, yes my king!" She moaned as she rode her king faster and faster causing Bowser to smirk before he grabbed her hair and brought her face to his.

"That is master, now swear on your crown and kingdom that you will be my cumdump and sex slave or I'll stop fucking you." He stated and Rosalina widened her eyes in fear before she nodded quickly.

"Yes master, I, Rosalina, swear on my crown and kingdom that I'll be King Bowser Koopa's cumdump and sex slave for the rest of my life!" She screamed and Bowser laughed victoriously before he took her into a kiss and began raping her mouth with his tongue, "Master is using me like a slut." She thought happily before Bowser then pinched her nipples and kept fucking her ass making her scream into his mouth.

"You'll be living in my castle as my cumdump slave and your subjects now obey me and will watch as you dress and act like the slut and whore you are." He stated as he played with her tongue and she moaned.

"Yes master," she said causing Bowser to smirk and take her back into a kiss before he came in her ass and she screamed out. Bowser then pulled out and pushed her to her knees.

"Clean my cock slut then I'm gonna take your pussy." He ordered and shoved his cock into Rosalina's mouth making her moan as she happily began pumping his cock with her mouth.

Daisy's Castle

Peach was currently straddling Daisy's face, while said princess had her arms tied behind her back, clamps on her nipples, ropes over her body squeezing her tits slightly and were holding a buttplug and vibrator in her, "That's it slut, lick my pussy." Peach stated as she ground her pussy into Daisy's face.

"Why is Peach doing this?" She thought frantically, "And… why am I enjoying it?" She finished thinking before Peach pulled her tits making her scream into Peach's pussy.

"Keep licking slut, I am gonna make you into the perfect bitch for Master Bowser." She stated and Daisy widened her eyes in shock.

"What?! Bowser? Master? What is she taking about?" Daisy thought frantically. Seeing her confusion, Peach smirked as she ground her pussy against Daisy's face.

"Bowser made me his slut when he captured me. He made me dress like a slut and molested me while raping my mouth with his tongue then he had me suck his big cock then fucked by big ass and my tight little pussy. And you know what? I loved every second of it so I became his slut and whore to get his cock every day. Now I get to train you and then let him claim you as his slut. So, you can either, obey and get pleasure or I can just break your will down until you obey to get the pleasure." Peach informed and then stated and Daisy chose to comply. Peach moaned as Daisy began actively licking her pussy, "Ah, that's the spot slut. You're not as good as master, but you're not bad either." Peach moaned and Daisy found herself enjoying the taste of Peach's pussy.

"She tastes so good." Daisy thought as Peach smirked down at Daisy when she felt her licking with more enthusiasm.

"Do you like my Pussy slut? I haven't bathed in two days due to my being kidnapped then my master fucking me non-stop and you're also tasting Master's cum still coming out of my pussy from last night." Peach asked and then informed as Daisy just nodded. Peach smirked, "Good slut, keep obeying and you'll get pleasure and fun with Master. Hmm, I wonder how much fun he is having breaking Rosalina." Peach thought with Daisy widening her eyes before Peach then came in Daisy's mouth and got off her before putting her strapon on and shoved it into Daisy's mouth, "Make sure to suck it and lube well because this is gonna go into your ass and pussy." Peach stated as Daisy nodded and began sucking not wanting it to hurt when she was fucked with this.

Back with Bowser

The former queen of the Lumas was now on her knees worshiping Bowser and his huge cock with her tongue cleaning the cum off while her pussy and ass leaked his cum. Bowser smirked at his newest slut, "You've become quite the whore, Rosalina." He stated as he gazed at her licking his cock clean.

"Yes master," she said as she kept licking.

Bowser smirked before he thought of something, "Can you summon people up here?" Bowser asked and Rosalina stopped for a moment to look to her master.

"Yes master," she said as she waited for her master's orders while she stroked his cock.

Bowser smirked, "Good, I want you to bring up this women to me. "He said holding a picture of Pauline and Rosalina nodded.

"Of course master," she said as she charged her magic and summoned Pauline, who had just been kidnapped by some Koopas thus she was tied up in just a thong and no bra on. Bowser smirked before he came down Rosalina's throat making her moan and her pussy to squirt.

"Hello Pauline, I'm Bowser and recently I took Princess Peach as my slut." He stated before He moved Rosalina and speared her pussy while she was facing Pauline and Rosalina screamed as she came hard, which mad her spray all over Pauline.

"Yuck," Pauline said and Bowser smirked at her.

"You better get used to cum being all over you." He thought while seeing Pauline frown as he fucked Rosalina, "When I am done with her, I have a proposition for you." Bowser said to Pauline with a smirk.

"Oh do you now?" Whe asked and Bowser continued to smirk.

"Yes I do but you'll have to wait till I'm done with this one." He said as he pounded Rosalina while the Lumas watched with interest. Rosalina rode Bowser while moaning like a slut and Bowser took her into a kiss while pinching her nipples and Rosalina moaned around Bowser's tongue raping her mouth and throat.

"This is wonderful." Rosalina thought while not wanting this to end. Luckily, for her, it wouldn't as she swore on her crown to serve Bowser and there was no getting around it. Pauline for her part was getting turned on by the view and had to fight not to blush since she never got the chance to fuck Mario and she doubted he was as large as Bowser was. Bowser noticed her blush and decided to finish up with Rosalina and came inside her. Rosalina screamed before Bowser laid her on the floor and approached Pauline

"As I said, I took Peach for myself meaning Mario can't have her. So, I am offering to keep Peach from Mario and you can have him, but in exchange you have to be my slave for a day." He stated and Pauline widened her eyes slightly before she smirked and agreed. Bowser then cut her free and sat on Rosalina's former throne, "You can begin by wrapping those tits around my cock and sucking the head as you pump it." He stated as he pointed to his cock.

"As you wish." She stated before she came up and wrapped her tits around his cock and began pumping them while licking the head. Bowser frowned and grabbed her head.

"I said suck it." He stated before he pushed her mouth over his cock and began thrusting into her mouth repeatedly as she groaned and gagged.

"So big." She thought as she sucked Bowser and groaned and gagged while he groaned in pleasure.

"That's it slut, suck my big cock while I rape your throat. Get it nice and wet since this is gonna fuck your ass and pussy too." He stated with a smirk as she widened her eyes.

"What?" She thought as Bowser fucked her mouth and she looked at him in confusion.

Bowser smirked down at her, "I said be my slave for a day, I didn't say suck my cock and be done with it." He stated, though she was going to be a permanent slave. Bowser smirked and kept fucking her face and tits before he grunted and put his cock down her throat, "Swallow all my cum you slut." He stated and Pauline thrashed slightly from the amount being pumped down her throat while his cock filled her mouth.

"Can't breathe." She thought before Bowser pulled out and covered her tits in cum. Bowser smirked and put her on her hands and knees before tore her panties off and shoved his cock up her ass. Pauline screamed out as Bowser raped her ass and began to spank her repeatedly with each thrust while using her hair as reins.

"Come on slut, thrust back against me and tighten your ass up." Bowser ordered as he kept slapping her ass making her moan and scream.

"Oh god! This feels so good!" She thought before Bowser then grabbed her tits and pulled her against his chest and began teasing her nipples.

"Stick out your tongue." He ordered and Pauline shook her head as she didn't want to kiss him and Bowser pinched her nipples getting her to scream, "Do it or I will just keep you prisoner and you'll never get to see Mario." He threatened and Pauline reluctantly opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue before Bowser took it into his mouth and began raping her mouth and throat with his tongue. Pauline soon found herself enjoying this as his cock wrecked her ass and his tongue invaded her mouth.

"Oh god, I-I want him to fuck my pussy. I want him to break it and use it for his pleasure." She thought as Bowser kept raping her mouth, ass, and throat. Bowser then came in her ass and Pauline screamed into Bowser's mouth before he pulled out and let her go.

"That's enough, you can go now." Bowser stated and Pauline froze as she wasn't expecting that.

"Wha-what?" She asked and Bowser leaned back and the recovered Rosalina came and began to lick Bowser's cock as she wanted to please her master.

"You obviously aren't enjoying yourself, so you can just go get pleasured by Mario's tiny dick. That is, unless you beg me to fuck you and you swear to be my slave forever." He stated and Pauline sat there lost in her thoughts.

"I can be done, I can have Mario. But, I want his cock in my pussy. I-I don't care, I want it." She thought before she got on her hands and knees and spread her pussy, "I'll do it! I'll be your slave and serve you and your cock as a whore! Just please fuck my slutty pussy." She begged and Bowser smirked before moving forward and slammed into her pussy causing Pauline to scream out as her pussy squirted onto the floor. Bowser brought her fucked stupid face up and began playing with her tongue and invading her mouth which she happily allowed.

Bowser smirked, "Now that you're my slut, you're not to think about Mario anymore. Your my whore and only allowed to think of pleasing me and serving my cock." He stated and she nodded with her tongue hanging out still.

"Yesh mashter," Pauline slurred as her tongue still hung out and Bowser smirked.

"Good slut, and since Mario isn't important to you anymore, there should be no issue if I killed him, right?" He asked with a grin and Pauline shook her head.

"No mashter," she said and Bowser grinned further.

"Good, because I had him killed already." He stated before taking her in another kiss and began exploring her mouth again while she happily submitted to his tongue. Rosalina came up and began kissing her master's neck and collarbone.

"What about his brother master?" Rosalina asked and Bowser smirked as be broke the kiss with Pauline causing her to whine at the loss.

"That fool has always needed his big brother to do anything, except those two times against King Boo but even then he had help from that scientist." Pauline and Rosalina nodded and Pauline began fucking herself on her new master and Rosalina continued kissing Bowser's neck before she paused as a thought occurred to her.

"But master, what if he wants revenge and gets the Toads, Yoshis, Wario, and Waluigi to help him?" Rosalina asked and Bowser snorted.

"They won't be able to stop me." Bowser said, "I have acquired more power." He stated and sure enough he heard the announcer.

[Second Royal! Your fire breath lasts longer and your physical power is increased. First commoner: you can now launch spikes from your shell as an attack]. The announcer stated as Bowser chuckled.

Bowser then looked at his two sluts pleasured him before he came inside Pauline causing her to scream out before she passed out on the floor. Bowser turned to Rosalina, "Take us back to my castle."

"Yes master." She said as she brought them to Bowser's castle. Bowser smirked before sitting on his throne and put Rosalina on her knees and Rosalina began servicing her master as Pauline laid there still out of it.

Daisy's Castle

Peach was currently fucking Daisy's ass with the strapon as Daisy rode her while a vibrator went crazy in Daisy's pussy while rubbing her clit piercing and Daisy's newly pierced tits flopped as Peach fucked her ass, "Come on slut, tighten up. You need to be nice and tight when Master fucks you here." Peach stated as she smacked Daisy's ass causing her to moan as she fucked herself against Peach's thrusts. Peach smirked and began spanking Daisy in time with her thrusts before Daisy screamed out and Peach pulled the strapon out before moving Daisy to lie on the bed with her tits pressed against the bed. Peach then moved the vibrator to her ass and began fucking Daisy's pussy. All daisy could do was scream as her pussy was invaded by the strapon and she was pounded by Peach. Peach smirked, "Get used to this slut, cause tomorrow I'm bringing you to master Bowser to fuck and use. If you're enjoying this, then you're gonna lose your mind when master fucks you." Peach stated and Daisy was barely listening as she thought about the potential pleasure she would get from Bowser and wondered why Luigi never touched her like this and never even tried to treat her like this since it felt so good, "Enjoying yourself?" Peach asked and Daisy just moaned slightly as Peach kept fucking her pussy and smacking her ass, "Good." Peach said before she grabbed her pierced tits and pulled them, "You wanna meet our master?"

Daisy grunted as Peach began thrusting hard, "He-he's not my master!" She denied while moaning as the strapon was hitting different spots in her pussy.

"Yes, he is." Peach stated and Daisy moaned as Peach slapped her ass hard.

"No, he's not. I am not serving Bowser." She stated before thinking, "No matter how much my body wants it. She can tempt me with more pleasure, but unless I actually get it then I can resist and ignore her." She thought as she tried to resist the urge to go to Bowser and let him fuck her silly.

Peach smirked, "Oh really? Then I guess I'll have to change that." She stated as she got ready to begin fucking Daisy hard and to make her tits and ass ache. However, they were interrupted by suddenly finding themselves in a new area and Peach squealed with glee at seeing her master there on his throne and ran to him while removing the strapon from herself and Daisy fell to the floor due to the sudden loss of the strapon and still being tied. Peach glomped Bowser and took him into a loving kiss, "Hello master." Peach said happily as she ground her body against his.

Bowser smirked, "Hello Peach, how are things with Daisy?" He asked as he looked to the bound and still recovering princess on the floor.

Peach kissed her master's cheek, "I think she is close to cracking." She responded happily and Bowser nodded before approaching Daisy and picking her up by her hair.

"Suck my cock slut." He ordered and Daisy hesitated before he shoved his entire cock into her mouth and down her throat and began fucking it rapidly.

"It's so big!" Daisy thought as her pussy got wetter from Bowser raping her mouth and throat. Bowser kept fucking her face before he came down her throat and Daisy screamed around his cock while her pussy quivered. When he was done, Bowser then turned her around and shoved his cock up her ass. "Aaaaaahhhhhh!" She screamed as Bowser was bigger than the strapon and was pounding her ass harder than Peach was and was doing it over and over until her ass became numb yet she still felt pleasure.

Bowser smirked, "You like that bitch? I bet your boyfriend Luigi never gave you this kind of pleasure." Bowser stated as he began smacking her ass. Daisy yelped and moaned as Bowser used her and made her feel like a whore for his use, which according to Peach is what he wanted.

"Why are you doing this Bowser?" She asked as she continued to be fucked in the ass and Bowser smirked and grabbed her hair before bringing her against his chest.

"Why not? You princesses are just sluts who don't even know it so I'm going to let you see what you are." He stated before he kissed Daisy and began raping her mouth and throat with his tongue with her tongue fighting his.

"Why… why does this feel so good?" Daisy thought as her tongue instinctively danced with Bowser's as he fucked her ass and pinched her nipples while smacking her ass repeatedly. "Oh yes, yes, yes! Right there, right there! I'm almost there!" She thought as she began to enjoy it and her body was getting close to its release. Bowser then bottomed out and came in her ass making her scream into the kiss before he pulled out and flipped her over before he rubbed his cock against her pussy.

"You want my cock slut? If so, then you have to become my cumdump bitch and let me kill Luigi to get him out of the way." He stated with a grin as he kept rubbing her pussy with his cock with it hitting the piercing.

Daisy moaned as her body couldn't take it anymore, "Yes! I want it!" She stated and Bowser smirked before he brushed against her clit more.

"Then swear on your crown to be my obedient cumdump." He stated as he kept rubbing just on her clit and she was getting close to going insane.

"I swear on my crown! I will be your obedient cumdump, Master Bowser!" Daisy screamed and Bowser smirked before taking her in a kiss and Daisy welcomed her new master's tongue into her mouth. Bowser then slammed into her pussy getting her to scream before she began moaning. Daisy continued moaning and grunting as Bowser broke her pussy for anyone other than him and his cock slammed into her womb repeatedly. Bowser then bottomed out and filled her pussy with cum causing her to break the kiss and scream out before Bowser then began thrusting again inside her pussy without stopping. Daisy screamed more and more as her orgasm was prolonged before Bowser shoved his tongue into her mouth and kept pounding her pussy. Before long, Bowser grunted and came into her pussy again causing Daisy to pass out from her own orgasm with an ahegao plastered on her face.

Bowser pulled out and sat on his throne as he heard the announcer, [Third Royal! Reward: Your soldiers are now tougher and will fight better]. It stated and he grinned knowing he would need his soldiers later.

"Perfect," Bowser said as he relaxed back on his throne as Rosalina and Peach both began to clean him.

"What is master?" Peach asked as she cleaned his cock with Rosalina now at his balls.

Bowser just smirked and pet both their heads, "Don't worry about it my princess slut, just worry about pleasing me." He stated and they nodded while continuing to service him,

"Okay master." Peach said happily and went back to licking. Rosalina then rose and began making out with Bowser as Peach served him and Pauline and Daisy were still out of it with fucked stupid faces.

"Very good my sluts." He stated with them being happy at the praise while Bowser thought about his next conquest, "Now who else should join my harem?" Bowser pondered, "Well there is Zelda, that Samus woman, that goddess that that brat Pitt serves, and there are other lands. Hehe, there also other worlds if that story about Kirby is correct." Bowser thought knowing there was more than one dimension… or at least more planets to visit as Kirby had supposedly come from another world and then fought against some group that were a threat to everyone. Shaking those thoughts for later, he rose from his throne making his sluts stop to await orders from him, "Come along slaves." He said as he pet them, "Join me in my room." Bowser stated before having Koopas take the unconscious women to his room while Peach and Rosalina came along with him. Bowser got on and relaxed on his bed as Peach and Rosalina in their slut wear serviced his cock while Daisy and Pauline remained unconscious as vibrators went in their pussies and asses. "Ah this is the good life" Bowser said as his two girls kept serving him. He then smirked, "And it's only gonna get better the more women I claim."

"Who do want to claim next master?" Rosalina asked as she and Peach rubbed all over Bowsers chest while their tits rubbed against his cock.

Bowser frowned in thought, "The women of this place first; Zelda, Samus, and the goddess that the brat Pitt serves." He stated and they frowned before Peach perked up.

"Oh you mean Paltina." Peach said as she kept rubbing against her master, "And what about the others like Robin, Lucina, that trainer girl?" Peach asked as she kissed her master's chest/shell.

Bowser nodded to her, "Yes they will work too, but for now keep serving my cock." He stated and Peach nodded happily before she moved herself so her pussy was above her master's face and she was down next to his cock while Rosalina moved and began licking and sucking his balls. Bowser began to eat out Peach while Rosalina fingered her ass and pussy. The two moaned as they pleased their master and they did it more by Peach pulling back and wrapped their tits around his cock. After a few more minutes, Bowser came all over them as they too came and Peach soaked his face and hand with her cum while Rosalina came over the bed. Bowser smiled and moved them so they were lying on his chest with Daisy and Pauline lying next to them, "Get some rest my whores, tomorrow we are going after Samus." He stated and the two smiled and nodded.

"Yes master." They stated as they snuggled into his chest happy that their master had taken them and were going to help him take as many women as he wanted.

Done. For the Peach being incredibly naïve, you gotta gives us that since in Super Mario Sunshine: she didn't even question it when Bowser Jr. Claimed she was his mother and she would have to have sex, be pregnant for 9 months or maybe not since who knows how long a Bowser/Koopa takes to be born, and then give birth to him and she DIDN'T EVEN QUESTION IT OR WONDER WHY SHE DIDN'T REMEMBER IT! So yeah, she is VERY Naïve in the matters of sex and such.

If you all have any women you want to see Bowser claim, then by all means leave the name in a review or message us, though we warn you now we don't do Futa since it is neither of our things. Nothing against those that do it and enjoy it, we just don't really care for it meaning we won't do a good job of writing it.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the first chapter and we hope to see plenty of reviews here so we can continue this.

PS: WE REPEAT WE DO NOT APPROVE OF RAPE OR ENSLAVEMENT IN REAL LIFE UNLESS IT IS PART OF ONE PARTY'S FETISH/PERVERSION AND IT ISN'T REALLY AGAINST THEIR WILL!


End file.
